


2D Gets Pegged

by devilcouldweep



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing About Someone Else, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, PWP, Pegging, Pining, just a shitty thing I wrote for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: For the record, Paula's cock is bigger than Murdoc's.
Relationships: Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	2D Gets Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote in like 2 or 3 hours for an anon on tumblr. I'm not saying it's good but 2D certainly gets pegged.

The toy is red and intimidating. It hangs from the harness around her hips, and she’s holding it as if it were real, pridefully. She’s always been on the arrogant side.

“What d’you think, Pot?” She huskily asks, her voice cool just like usual. It’s just another Tuesday night for a woman like Paula.

“It’s big,” He mutters, unsure. “I dunno if I can...”

He drifts off. Doesn’t know how to articulate what he’s feeling, much less how to imagine having the thing up his ass. It felt a bit silly, even though he really wants it.

“You’ll feel good,” Paula promises, though she sometimes has a problem with breaking those. “And if you don’t like it, I’ll stop. It’s not as though I can just shove the whole thing in right away.”

Her simple explanation puts Stu somewhat at ease. It was Stu’s bright idea, anyways. He wanted her to make him feel small. Kind of like someone else Stu knows.

He shakes his head to rid himself of that train of thought, trying to stay in the moment with her. Paula Cracker. Right, he’s supposed to love her. He’s said so.

There’s no time to ponder other options.

“Alright, then,” Stu concedes, smiling easily. “Um... How d’you want me to lay?”

“Just rest your pretty little head on those pillows and lift your hips for me. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Paula’s a dirty girl. Stu has no trouble believing her as he does what she says. Feels his cock twitch when she calls him pretty because, again: it reminds him of someone. Still, Stu reassures himself that he’s with Paula right now, and that things were  _ okay. _

_ It’s nothing to worry about. I love Paula. She loves me too... Probably. I hope. _

He’s already naked, laying in her bed. Does as he’s told without giving it much thought. He’s nervous, but he thinks this is what he needs to forget that certain somebody.

Her sheets are black like his.

He keeps his eyes closed as she runs her small hands along his back and legs. She’s not the most gentle woman, but she’s doing her best to soothe him.

She leans in from behind him to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to make you feel so good, Pot. Ready?”

“Yeah,” Stu airily sighs. He’s so willing to let her control the situation. He doesn’t want to have to think about it anymore.

She’s got a single lubed up finger inside of him in no time- Stu never even saw her prepare. He can’t really ponder it because the sensation of her finger is so strange.

Not unpleasant, but odd. His breath hitches.

“Mmh, that’s...” Stu drifts off once again, unsure of how to describe his feelings.

“Hurts?” Paula asks him simply.

“No,” he can at least say. “Just... a bit weird.”

“I know,” she laughs. “It gets better.”

She doesn’t ask if he’s ready for the second finger. By the time she’s got it in, Stu can feel the stretch. It burns lightly, though it still wasn’t quite painful.

Her thrusting fingers were beginning to rub against something inside of him, though it’s like she’s purposefully avoiding an itch he desperately needs to scratch.

Stu feels his body flush, sweat forming on his warm skin as she does her work, and he clutches her pillows for dear life. There’s a pit forming in his stomach from his building arousal, so he grinds his hips against her mattress to try and get some relief.

“Feeling it, Pot?” She asks coyly, already knowing the answer.

“Mhmm,” He hums. So far so good.

“Ready for the third?”

He nods his head silently as he tries to focus on the feeling she’s giving him. She slides it into him unceremoniously, but it’s noticeably tighter than the previous two.

“Ah-” Stu cries out. The pain is not tremendous, but coupled with the pleasure she was also giving him, it felt like a lot. Still, she hasn’t quite rubbed the spot Stu really needs her to. He’s growing desperate from her teasing.

“There there,” Paula coos, though she’s a bit unkind. “You’re almost ready for me, you know?”

“ _ Oooh fuck _ , you think so?” Stu mumbles dreamily, voice cracking.

“Sure,” She reassures, voice low. She’s not the best at comforting others...

Not that Stu really minds at all. He’s just excited to finally get fucked. He’s been craving this.

She must have a sixth sense for this sort of thing, because once the pain finally starts to ebb away she’s got the fourth and final finger crammed in. Stu gives a harsh gasp as she gets him pried open about as far as she can. With each added digit, the amount of pain and pleasure goes up in equal parts.

He’s made an absolute mess of her sheets, his cock just oozing precum from her handling of him. He’s thrusting back onto her fingers trying to grind his cock against the bed.

“I think you’re ready,” Paula drawls. She uses her free hand to pull Stu’s head back by the hair, once again whispering in his ear. “D’you?”

“Yes, please,” Stu gasps.  _ Hurry. _

She lets him go to lube up her big toy and Stu’s heaving in anticipation. She doesn’t waste any time at all lining up with his hole and firmly pressing in. Stu’s writhing the whole entire time, letting out strangled cries for every inch she manages to squeeze in.

“Ooh, Pot, you’re tight,” she says as if she can actually feel it. “It’ll take more work yet to get it all in.”

Stu can hardly believe the damned thing isn’t all the way in, but all he can do is whine. He feels so full and it  _ hurts,  _ but it also feels so  _ good. _

_ “ _ Gonna move,” Paula says. She doesn’t ever waste time.

She’s moving slowly, drawing out pained mewls from Stu. Does Murdoc think about doing this with him?

He can’t help his mind from going there. Not when he’s this mixed up.

The sick fuck would probably get off on his suffering little cries. Stu both loves and hates that thought. Everything that involves the old man is confusing.

He bites his lip, brows twisted up high as he gradually gets used to the sensation. He allows his mind to wonder and all he can seem to think about is old Muds. As strange as it is, once he stops pretending to forget about him, his body reacts better to Paula’s intrusion.

He keeps his eyes screwed tight.

“Speed up, please,” Stu wheezes. There are tears threatening to fall, but he feels ready to hurry things along. He doesn’t imagine Murdoc would wait so long to quicken the pace.

“Slutty boy, aren’t you?” Paula grins. “Who knew you’d enjoy takin’ it up the arse so much, eh?”

Her teasing just makes him flush even more. He can picture Murdoc saying something like that to him, too.

She does as he asks without preamble, and now they’re fucking at a typical pace. Nothing punishing, just even-paced.

Stu can feel that she’s able to go deeper with each drag. She’s finally hitting that spot inside of him, and he can feel the pressure in his belly really start to build.

He mindlessly thrusts back onto the toy, assisting her about as much as he can from his position.

“You’re takin’ the whole thing now, d’you know that?” Paula mocks. “Should’ve just fucked  _ you  _ the whole time; you would’ve liked that, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stu garbles. “I’m going to- to cum...”

Paula takes that as her cue to really speed things up. She’s once again gripping him by the hair as she forces his tall body back onto her toy. Stu enjoys her harsh breaths as she fucks the living daylights out of him.

And he feels so small, just like he’d wanted.

“Go on, then, Pretty Boy,” Paula whispers, and Stu completely falls apart. All he can think of is Muds.

He calls out as he cums, his hot seed staining the sheets and his own stomach as she fucks him through it. She didn’t even have to touch his prick, he realizes, and he feels even smaller.

He’s so lucky he didn’t accidentally say Murdoc’s name...

She collapses against his heaving back when he’s done, toy still inside of him.

“That was fun,” she comments. Stu can’t really read her at the moment, still caught up in the post-sex haze. “You owe me, you know? Don’t go passing out on me.”

Of course. She just wants her reward for being such a good lay.

“Mmh, I won’t,” Stu promises, out of breath, but good-natured. “Why don’t you sit on my face? I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

He had every intention of pretending he didn’t just cum to the thought of Murdoc. Even a dim light like Stu can manage to keep a secret. And what a terrible secret to keep...

Just like that, he’s back to pretending.


End file.
